Mysterious Creatures
by ImNotReal
Summary: Quinn has a little secret she wants to keep. But a boy appears in her life and everything changes
1. Chapter 1

Like any other night, she silently walked away from the alley. She didn't think of hiding the bloodless body, why should her? No one would distrust of Quinn, and who would be the idiot to believe in vampires.

No one would know, It would be her dirty little secret.

After classes she went straight to Glee club, she enjoyed being there, even though she had to listen to Rachel Berry almost every hour complaining, but she liked it.

She sited on the same chair as any other day and waited for to appear and actually do anything.

-Hi kids! Today we have a special someone with u-

Without letting finish, Kurt appeared through the door with his boyfriend.

-Hi guys! Good news, Blaine is now part of the club!

Everyone sheered, with one exception.

Quinn.

She just stared at Kurt's boyfriend. There was something special in his eyes.

On the opposite of any other day she didn't listen to Rachel's speech/song, she paid attention to every move the 'new boy' would do.

Everyone got up to go away, Quinn didn't see time passing.

She had now a new goal, she need to know what was wrong with that boy, she needed information.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn spent the night thinking about Blaine.

She knew he was different from any other boy in her school, but why? She needed to know more about him.

Next day, while thinking of ways to get closer to the boys, she saw Blaine on his locker.

It was her opportunity, she checked if Kurt was around and, smilling to her self, she got closer to Blaine.

-Hey.

Confused he turned to face her.

-H-Hey… Do you need anything?

-Actually, I was thinking of playing a duet with you.

-Really?

-Yeah! Like your voice is fantastic, I'd like to sing with you, obviously, if you don't mind.

-Not at all!

-Then see you tonight at Bread Sticks?

-Yeah…

-K see you tonight then! – Quinn turned her back and smiled to her self.

She knew her plain was going to work, in a few hours she was going to know what's up with the new boy.

While leaving one of her classes, Kurt came to her.

-I hope you don't have anything prepared.

-What? –She was completely confused.

-Blaine, Quinn, I hope you're not trying to flirt with my man.

"Oh yeah, he's Kurt boyfriend"

-Don't worry Kurt I won't ruin your precious boy. And he's gay so even if I wanted anything he wouldn't let me.

She heard him grumble and turn to other way so she changed her thoughts back to late that night. Nothing could go wrong that night or else she would never know his secret.


	3. Chapter 3

-I hope this won't make a problem for you and Kurt.

-Oh not at all! He'll definitely understand.

-I hope so, I'm having a great time you know?

The night was going as planned for Quinn, everything was happening just as she thought. Now that she had captured his attention all that was left was discovering his secret.

After they've finished dinner, the random talk started.

Obviously, Quinn was with her hopes up, maybe the moment was coming, soon enough Blaine would tell her anything that would make her know what was wrong with him.

But something got in her way to succeed.

Her 'hunger' would appear on any situation, at any time, any day. She didn't knew when it would come but she knew what she felt when it was starting.

And unfortunately, for Blaine she thought, it was starting now.

Her eyes would change to a bright color, her skin would get paler and, obviously, she wouldn't be able to control her self.

Blaine saw her getting paler and her worried face.

-Are you alright?

She wanted to answer but most probably it would make the transformation even faster so she just nodded.

-You're so pale! I'll just pay and then I take you home.

Quinn walked slowly to the outside of the building. Blaine quickly appeared on her side and started walking by her side.

She wasn't understanding why Blaine was walking when his car was right on the other side of the street. After taking a deep breath she asked Blaine 'Where are we going?'

-Don't worry we'll soon be there.

Things were getting weird, but everything changed when Blaine put his arm on Quinn's waist.

-Wha-what are you doing?

He didn't answer. They were in a different street, Quinn never noticed that little street. It was dark but Quinn looked to Blaine and saw his eyes shining.

She was now 'prepared' to hunt. She wanted to tell him that she needed to go, to avoid killing him, but as soon as she opened her mouth, Quinn was pushed to the wall.

Blaine pulled closer to her face and opened his mouth, Quinn thought he was going to kiss her but somehow she looked to his eyes and felt her life leaving her.

She would be shocked, or she'd scream for someone to save her but her vampire instincts kicked in, and as usual, all her actions were not controlled. She was now hunting.


End file.
